


The Beast You've Made of Me

by genkisakka



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genkisakka/pseuds/genkisakka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai wants what no sane man should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast You've Made of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sekaiseifuku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaiseifuku/gifts).



> Title shamelessly stolen from "Howl" by Florence + The Machine. Warning: Spoilers for Saiyuki Reload Volumes 7 and 8.

Hakkai considered himself a patient, considerate man. He cleaned up after himself, he did not smoke or drink to excess, he rarely raised his voice. He almost never lost his temper with his traveling companions no matter how irksome they became, and he only committed violence in the name of self-defense. One could claim that he made a better monk than Sanzo himself.

Which is why it was patently absurd that, out of nowhere, Hakkai was becoming aroused at the sight of Goku biting his lower lip and glaring at the hole he was mending in Gojyo’s sock as if it had unraveled on purpose to taunt him. One moment Hakkai had been patiently demonstrating a back stitch to the younger man, and the next he was fixated on the patch of skin just below Goku’s ear and considering pressing his lips there to find out if it was as soft as it looked.

"There!" Goku held up the sock triumphantly, snapping Hakkai out of his peculiar reverie. Hakkai was pleased that Goku’s sewing looked less haphazard than usual, though there was still a bit of a gap remaining around the big toe. Goku returned Hakkai’s approving smile with his characteristic open, brilliant grin. It was an expression nearly as familiar to Hakkai as his own features, yet now the sight of it sent a thrill along his limbs and up his spine.

Goku set the sock down, leaned back in his chair and stretched with a jaw-cracking yawn, his shirt riding up to expose a good bit of tanned skin stretched taut over lean abs. “I’d hate to do this f’r a livin’,” Goku declared, finishing the stretch with knees sprawled wide and arms dangling casually at his sides.

It was somewhat like being doused with ice-cold water, Hakkai thought, this sudden, sharp awareness of someone so familiar as to have become ordinary. Hakkai was mesmerized by the pull and twitch of muscles along Goku’s inner thighs, by the soft sigh he made when he exhaled, by the scent of cardamom and fresh pine lingering around him.

“Y’okay, Hakkai?” Goku leaned forward with a concerned frown. “You look a little flushed. Are ya gettin’ another fever?”

The touch of Goku’s warm, callused hand on Hakkai’s brow nearly made him groan aloud. One quick move and he could have the youth pinned to the mattress. He could ravage that delectable mouth, then nibble his way down that alluring neck to where the pulse beat at the hollow of Goku’s throat.

“Perhaps I am a bit feverish.” Hakkai’s mildly polite voice betrayed none of these disturbingly licentious thoughts. “Would you be so kind as to bring me some water, Goku?”

“Of course!” Goku practically knocked the chair over in his haste to comply, leaving Hakkai several precious moments in which to compose himself. It had to be some kind of temporary madness, Hakkai reasoned between deep, even breaths, possibly an after-effect of unleashing his own bestial youkai self a few days before. Surely it would fade as soon as he was completely healed and his limiters had had a few days to take full effect.

By the time Goku returned with a brimming glass of freshly drawn well water, Hakkai had regained enough composure to rest a hand on Goku’s shoulder in a friendly gesture of gratitude. And if Hakkai was just a little too aware of how warm and solid that shoulder felt in his grasp, he could console himself with the knowledge that soon they would be back on the road, where he would be preoccupied with driving and way-finding, Goku would be preoccupied with his stomach and fighting with Gojyo, and everything would be normal between them again.

Hakkai was, after all, responsible for Goku, now that Sanzo was gone.

~*~*~

_The dream was always the same -- two elemental demons facing each other across a vast, open plain. Unearthly golden eyes narrowed in predatory contemplation, searching for the slightest opening, the briefest lapse in concentration. He, the being released from the mask known as Hakkai, met and held the beautiful beast’s gaze in perfect stillness, though he couldn’t keep his vines from rustling in anticipation. For all his immortal power, the Seiten Taisei was too short-tempered and impetuous to maintain this stalemate. Soon he would lose patience and strike, and he-who-was-Hakkai-yet-not would claim the prize he had craved since the moment he’d first drawn the creature’s blood…_

~*~*~

Above all, Hakkai knew himself to be a hardworking, capable man, one who was always at his best when he had a full schedule and plenty of chores to keep his mind from wandering into dark, dangerous territory. In that way, their stumbling upon the youkai village had been a blessing. The three of them had only been there for a couple of days, and already they were settling into a routine: up at dawn, a quick wash and breakfast, then off to help set up their hosts’ vegetable stand for the day’s business. Even Gojyo seemed relieved to have something to occupy himself with besides smoking and teasing Goku. And Goku had thrown himself into the routine with all of his usual enthusiastic energy, which was heartening, considering how pensive the youth had been at times since Sanzo had abandoned them.

“Hey, Hakkai, c’n ya maybe help me with these?” Goku spoke from behind a teetering tower of crates perched precariously atop his outstretched arms. Hakkai handed the old youkai woman her purchases and change before turning to pluck half a dozen of the wooden produce boxes from the top of the stack.

“You may want to take a smaller load next time, Goku,” he chuckled, setting the crates of fruits and vegetables in the rear of the produce stall. The younger man placed his load next to Hakkai’s with a sheepish grin.

“Yeah, I keep forgettin’ the heat… stuff takes more effort,” Goku said a bit breathlessly. He wiped the back of his arm across his damp, flushed face, the motion leaving a tantalizing whiff of sweat and sunlight in its wake. Goku bent to empty one of the crates, and Hakkai studied the back of his neck, admiring the way the midmorning light illuminated the baby-fine hairs along Goku’s nape. They would be silky-smooth against his fingertips, Hakkai thought, reaching out almost without thinking. Given how ticklish Goku was, he would likely wriggle at the touch in a most enticing manner.

Hakkai snatched back his hand and bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood. He closed his eyes, mentally reviewing his daily list and checking off completed tasks until this latest bout of madness had passed. Clearly, whatever spark of libido ignited weeks ago by his youkai transformation had in no way been tamped by the passage of time or the restoration of his limiters. Perhaps the oppressive desert climate was to blame.

“Oh man, those little apple-y things look good.” Goku took a deep breath. “They smell great, too. Hey, how d’ya manage to work here all day an’ not eat any of this awesome stuff?”

Goku’s question was addressed to the pigtailed youkai girl who had ducked into the stall with a handful of small sacks and a canteen. Gojyo was right behind her, balancing a barrel on one shoulder. “Not all of us are bottomless pits, you know,” she sniffed, to Gojyo’s great amusement.

“Only a couple days and she’s already got you pegged, monkey boy,” Gojyo guffawed.

“Don’t see why you’re laughing – you eat almost as much as he does,” the girl said sharply, eyes narrowing as Gojyo set the barrel down. “No, no, not in front, idiot… put it over there in the shade or it’ll spoil before the customer gets here.”

“Bossy and mean,” Gojyo groused, rolling the cask as far back in the shade as he could. “Not an attractive combo, girlie.”

“Ah, don’t mind the kappa, he’s just not used to taking orders from a girl.” Goku punctuated his comment with a sly wink that drew a snicker from the young woman. Hakkai noted the way Goku’s eyes danced when he spoke to her, and the way her cheeks grew ever so slightly pink under his warm regard. Hakkai clenched his teeth against an unwarranted flare of territorial ire and turned his attention to tidying a row of small apple-like fruits that Goku had set down rather crookedly.

The girl’s older brother jogged up. “Sis, old man Yang’s leg is acting up again, so he can’t pick up the cider,” he told her. “We’ll have to deliver it.”

“You been runnin’ around all mornin’ -- I can do it,” Goku lifted the barrel as if it weighed no more than a meat bun.

“I’ll show him where to go,” the girl told her brother, glancing at Goku. “He doesn’t know his way around too well yet.”

Gojyo watched them, an insolent smirk spreading across his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but whatever he was going to say got lost in a yelp in pain.

“Goodness, how clumsy of me!” Hakkai lifted the crate off Gojyo’s foot. “I do apologize, Gojyo. Here, let me check for any broken bones.”

Gojyo waved Hakkai off. “I’ll live,” he grumbled. “Man, you are no fun at all.”

“I suppose that’s true,” Hakkai said cheerfully. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Goku and the girl laughing as they walked away together, and covered the dark coil of jealousy twisting his insides with his brightest smile.

~*~*~

_The dream had changed, and now he-who-was-and-was-not-Hakkai was closer than ever to his goal. The Seiten Taisei was stretched beneath him, straining against the vines pinning him to the ground, claws scrabbling in the dirt and fangs gleaming as he snapped at the air just below his captor’s chin. The green-eyed demon commanded his vines to squeeze, and the beast snarled and gnashed and writhed._

_“Mine,” he hissed, running a clawed hand through the Seiten Taisei’s thick mane and pulling his head back so that he could run his tongue slowly down the beast’s throat. He could feel his captive’s blood pulsing fast and hot just beneath the tender skin. One quick flash of fangs, and it would spill over his tongue, thick and sharp and so very, very good…_

~*~*~

Hakkai prided himself on his intelligence and reliability, and the resulting trust these qualities had earned from his comrades. Sanzo trusted Hakkai to keep them on course during their westward journey, while Gojyo trusted Hakkai to keep him on course morally by reminding the redhead to rein in his more hedonistic tendencies.

And Goku… Goku trusted and admired Hakkai as a teacher and friend, which made Hakkai’s current predicament all the more untenable. A trustworthy man did not dream night after night about ripping his limiters off and ravishing his unsuspecting student, no matter how obscenely alluring said student appeared at that moment, clad only in threadbare boxers and sprawled face-down across their shared room’s one double bed, scratching Jeep’s belly while the little dragon cooed and chirped happily. Goku looked up at Hakkai’s entrance, his eyes glowing amber in the dim lamplight.

“They got nice baths here, huh?” Goku said. He rolled into a seated position on the edge of the bed, revealing just how low the frayed waistband of his boxers rode down his hips. Hakkai chose that moment to give his wet hair a vigorous massage with his bath towel, obscuring the titillating view long enough to get his breathing back under control.

“They do,” Hakkai agreed from beneath his terrycloth tent. Jeep flew up to greet him, poking at the towel with his snout until Hakkai re-emerged. Hakkai let the towel slip to his shoulders and gave Jeep a thorough scratching behind his ears while watching Goku pluck aimlessly at the well-worn bedspread, his eyes downcast. For all of Goku’s resolve to continue moving forward after the tragic end to their stay in the youkai village, the experience of losing the girl who likely had been Goku’s first real crush was clearly weighing on the younger man. In the days since, Hakkai had often caught Goku staring off into space, so lost in thought that Hakkai would have to repeat his name two or three times to get his attention. Even Gojyo had noticed the dropoff in Goku’s appetite and had been concerned enough to mention it to Hakkai while Goku was out of the room.

Hakkai was about to ask Goku if he wanted a snack when Goku suddenly jumped up and grabbed the pants and sleeveless tunic he’d left in an untidy heap at the foot of the bed. As he dressed, he asked a most unexpected question --

“Hey Hakkai, d’ya think there might be a temple or shrine or somethin’ around here?”

Of course, Hakkai thought. Without Sanzo’s grounding presence, it made sense that Goku would seek some sort of comfort in surroundings that reminded him of his guardian. Hakkai took the towel and spread it neatly over the back of a chair before picking up his own carefully folded clothing.

“Let’s find out, shall we?” he said.

They dressed quickly and found the innkeeper, who told them that the nearest temple was miles away, up a mountain road that was at best treacherous during daylight and nearly impassible after sundown. “Even with your Jeep’s headlights, I wouldn’t chance it,” he said, tugging on his long, scraggly mustache. “But there’s an old shrine to the forest spirits not too far from here – just go back the way you came into town, and you’ll see the gate on your left. It’s nothing fancy, but the townfolk maintain it pretty well. Part of our history, you know?”

Hakkai looked at Goku. “Sounds good. Thanks, mister,” Goku said with a little bow.

Rather than force Jeep to transform again, Hakkai and Goku borrowed lanterns from the innkeeper and walked the half-mile or so to the entrance of the shrine. But for the innkeeper’s directions, they would likely have walked right past its well-worn wood pillars, engulfed in shrubbery and vines that rustled in the gentle evening breeze. The shrine itself was little more than a moss-covered square with a small stone altar at its northeast corner, but the area had been freshly swept and the altar stocked with sticks of incense and matches stored in a watertight box. Hakkai had to suppress a smile when he spied a small wood carving of a monkey amidst the totems of more traditional alpine forest creatures scattered within the altar.

Goku took a stick of incense and lit it with practiced ease before setting it upright in the small brass holder on the altar’s edge. Hakkai silently followed the younger man’s lead, bowing his head and saying a mental farewell to all those poor youkai villagers who had died in the fire. His throat caught at the sudden memory of Sanzo sitting cross-legged in the center of a charred field where a castle had once stood, chanting a sutra not for the dead, but for those the dead had left behind.

As if he’d read Hakkai’s thoughts, Goku broke the silence –

“I wish Sanzo was here,” he said softly. “But he’s not… ‘n I can’t keep relying on him so much.”

Hakkai glanced at Goku, who was staring at the altar with a furrowed brow. “I’m not sure I know what you mean,” he said.

Goku took a deep breath and turned to face Hakkai, who was somewhat taken aback by the intensity of Goku’s stare. “She kept sayin’ ‘I hope you can be the real you soon,’” he said. “Like it’s easy, like turning on a switch ‘r somethin’. And I kept thinkin’, she doesn’t know… that I can’t… that there’s no way f’r me to…” He swallowed heavily before continuing in a rush –

“But what if there was? What if I could be, you know, the ‘real’ me without goin’ crazy or hurtin’ anyone or Sanzo havin’ t’ be here to stop me?”

Hakkai knew he had to tread carefully – that as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t shrug off Goku’s pleading tone or desperate eyes by offering platitudes about grief leading one down mental paths best left unexplored.

“I think,” he said slowly, “that would be a very good thing indeed.”

Goku nodded vigorously. “Hakkai, you can control your youkai self, right? Do ya think you could show me how?” His expression had turned almost painfully hopeful.

Hakkai shook his head. “I can barely control myself, and then only for a short time before the Minus Wave takes hold,” he said regretfully. “And Goku, you aren’t really youkai. You’re something much more elemental, I’d say.”

Goku’s mouth twisted bitterly. “Say it. I’m really a monster,” he spat.

The venom in Goku’s voice was more than Hakkai could stand. He grabbed Goku’s face and tilted it so that they could look each other in the eye. “You are not a monster,” he said firmly, punctuating his words with a squeeze of his hands.

“Bullshit! I saw what he – what I – did to you, Hakkai.” Goku’s expression contorted with self-loathing, even as he held Hakkai’s gaze. “I nearly killed you… would’ve done, if it hadn’ta been f’r Gat helpin’ ya bring me down. Y’r my comrade… my friend… and I didn’t think twice about hurtin’ ya! If not a monster, what else would you call me?”

Magnificent, Hakkai thought fiercely, running his thumbs along Goku’s jawline. Except that from the wide-eyed, stunned look on Goku’s face, he had apparently thought that aloud. He swallowed heavily, and plunged ahead –

“I know it sounds crazy – it is, quite likely – but I find both of you anything but monstrous.”

“Oh,” Goku breathed, a single exhalation of mingled surprise and relief that released weeks of carefully concealed desire in the space between breaths. Hakkai pressed his forehead to Goku’s, marveling at the warmth of the youth’s diadem, and how it appeared to pulse in time with Goku’s heartbeat. Goku leaned a little closer, his hands trembling a little as they closed over Hakkai’s.

“Please,” Goku whispered, his lips just brushing Hakkai’s, and Hakkai closed the distance without a second thought. Goku’s kisses weren’t quite as unskilled as Hakkai had expected, though there was still a touch of awkward eagerness in the thrust and stroke of Goku’s tongue that Hakkai found sweetly enticing. As they kissed, Goku slipped his hands under Hakkai’s tunic and ran his hands up the healer’s back, then down to the waistband of his jeans. Goku slipped his fingertips under the denim, drawing small circles over the soft, sensitive skin at the base of Hakkai’s spine. Hakkai murmured approvingly at the twinges of pleasure raised by Goku’s touches.

“Here… lemme take this off…” Goku grabbed the hem of Hakkai’s tunic and tugged at it up, and Hakkai raised his arms to allow the youth to remove the garment. As their kisses grew more passionate, Hakkai knew he should stop, that he should take Goku back to the inn before things got any more heated and he lost complete control --

“Y’r thinkin’ too much,” Goku said as he kissed Hakkai’s neck. Hakkai could feel Goku’s smile against his skin, and it made him chuckle breathlessly --

“It is my nature to do so, I’m afraid.” He took hold of Goku’s shoulders to push him away, but Goku ducked and dropped to his knees, where he began unbuttoning Hakkai’s jeans.

“Goku –” Hakkai started to protest, but Goku had managed to unzip and work his hand inside Hakkai’s pants in record time. All it took was one rough, clumsy stroke, and Hakkai was on his knees, pulling Goku into a sloppy kiss and fumbling with the closures on his silk tunic.

Hakkai was so lost in the heady rush of exploration, in the smell and taste and feel of the younger man, that he barely registered the skim of fingertips along his left ear, followed by the pinch-pull of Goku plucking off the three silver cuffs that kept his youkai self safely leashed. Before Goku had even closed his fingers around the limiters, a transformed Hakkai had him pinned by the throat against the broad trunk of a nearby tree, and was using his vines to secure Goku’s limbs spread-eagled against the rough bark.

“That was an extremely stupid thing to do, Goku,” Hakkai hissed. His heightened senses were swimming in the scent of musk and earth and greenery, drowning in the rasp and chitter of insects, the soft shirring of leaves in the breeze, the harsh rasp of Goku panting as he strained to breathe against the pressure of Hakkai’s forearm against his throat. Hakkai relaxed his arm and Goku swallowed, his eyes fixed unwaveringly on Hakkai’s. Hakkai glanced down at Goku’s throat, watching the pulse flutter just beneath the tender skin, and instinctively licked his lips as the memory of his most recent dream flashed through his mind.

“Know it was stupid,” Goku agreed, lowering his chin. “But Hakkai, it’s just like y’ said… I want all of you. I want you to… to….” He glanced upward, and Hakkai felt a queasy mix of excitement and dread as he realized what Goku was asking.

No, was the response from his rational, Hakkai-mind. _It’s madness. It’s too dangerous._ But his youkai-mind was quickly taking the lead, reminding him –

 _It’s what you’ve been dreaming of._ His vines twitched with anticipation.

“You want me to what, exactly?” Hakkai’s voice was much lower and huskier than his human tone, and he was pleased to note that Goku’s lips had parted slightly at the sound of it. He leaned in to claim another lingering kiss that ended with his sharp teeth worrying Goku’s lower lip. Hakkai sucked at the wound, savoring the salt-and-metal taste of the blood welling there, then slowly traced the line of Goku’s pulse down his throat with the tip of his long, pointed tongue. He grazed his fangs against the hollow of Goku’s throat, and Goku groaned and writhed in the grip of Hakkai’s vines, sending tiny jolts of pleasure through the tendrils. Hakkai reached down to run one claw ever-so-lightly over the erection tenting the front of Goku’s flimsy silk trousers, and flashed a toothy grin at Goku’s gasp.

“I… want… ohh,” Goku cried, jerking his head back against the tree. “Hakkai… please, please take it off.”

“And?” Hakkai prompted, sending a few vines slithering up Goku’s torso and through his hair, using the leaves to stroke the youth’s scalp just underneath the diadem. The scent of Goku’s arousal was making it extremely difficult for him to maintain control over his youkai instinct to take what it appeared Goku was freely offering, but his rational-self needed to be sure exactly what Goku was offering before they proceeded.

Goku shivered as Hakkai fluttered the tips of his vines along the sensitive skin at Goku’s wrists. “Make him -- I mean, me -- you know, submit.” Goku’s voice, remarkably steady up until this point, shook slightly on that last word. He tilted his head and added in a rush –

“I know you been wantin’ ta since that day. An’ I can’t stop wonderin’ about it either -- what it would be like if we’d fucked instead of fought.” Goku’s eyes flashed, and he nearly growled the next words –

“Shit, Hakkai… I been dreamin’ ‘bout it most ev’ry night…. doin’ what y’r doin’ right now… pinnin’ me down, touchin’ me everywhere…”

That admission scattered the last of Hakkai’s doubts. With a sibilant hiss of assent, he guided his vines down Goku’s abdomen and into his trousers, stroking and teasing the hardened flesh within as Goku moaned and struggled against the vines binding his arms to the tree. As Hakkai pulled down Goku’s pants and tightened the tendrils gripping Goku’s diadem, he met Goku’s eyes and purred –

“Last chance. Tell me to stop, and I might.”

Goku pressed his lips together and shook his head. “Just… don’t let me hurt you,” he said, gasping as Hakkai used his fronds to brush Goku’s erection with light, teasing flickers.

“Oh, I think there’s little chance of that,” Hakkai said with a toothy grin. Hakkai yanked Goku’s diadem off and dropped it to the ground next to the youth. The transformation was silent, almost instantaneous – one moment, Goku was staring up at him with glazed, trusting eyes, and the next the Seiten Taisei was snarling and snapping in his grip, his slit-pupil eyes blazing with rage. He threw back his head and howled his outrage, and Hakkai felt the earth tremble with the beast’s fury.

Instead of fear, Hakkai felt a rush of exhilaration so intense it nearly shook what little grasp he held on his sanity. He growled right back and tightened his vines, including the ones around the Seiten Taisei’s erection, which had not flagged in the slightest during the transformation. The beast snarled again, but Hakkai could detect a subtle change in tone that, combined with a minute head-tilt and slight widening of pupils, indicated the Seiten Taisei was confused by his current aroused state.

Hakkai growled again, low and throaty, and used his fronds like tiny fingers to explore the firm, smooth flesh, his eyes never leaving his captive’s. The Seiten Taisei was still growling, but his breath was shallow and rapid, his claws digging into the tree rather than into the vines that held him immobile. Hakkai risked drawing closer, using the tip of one claw to neatly slice open the silk ties holding the beast’s shirt closed, and the Seiten Taisei strained forward and bared his fangs.

“No,” Hakkai hissed, running the claw across the Seiten Taisei’s chest and leaning down to lap at the blood that beaded along the shallow wound, all the while continuing to pull and stroke the beast’s erection. This time the noise the Seiten Taisei made was more moan than growl; it went straight to Hakkai’s own cock, which throbbed almost painfully in response, reminding Hakkai that he had yet to remove his pants. Hakkai impatiently shoved his jeans and underwear down just enough to free his erection and rose up for another kiss, and this time the Seiten Taisei responded in kind, winding his own tongue around Hakkai’s and tugging none too gently. Hakkai gave the beast’s tongue a chastising nip before withdrawing his own, dragging it across the wound to claim another taste of the Seiten Taisei’s blood. Its essence was that of the Earth and all its elements, an overwhelming power that shook Hakkai to his core and left him quivering with the need to join his flesh with that of this ancient, splendid creature.

At the same time, Hakkai could feel the sharp shriek of the Minus Wave starting to prick and unravel the edges of his conscious mind. If he didn’t pick up the pace, insanity would descend upon them both before Hakkai could claim his prize. Hakkai breathed into the Seiten Taisei’s face, pushing a bit of chi into the exhale in an effort to both calm the beast and center himself. The Seiten Taisei closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, then exhaled in the same fashion Hakkai had, and Hakkai was flooded with a lust so potent it left him weak-kneed and gaping.

“Oh, you…” he gasped. He’d forgotten the Seiten Taisei’s ability to absorb and reflect Hakkai’s power. He pushed chi through his vines and over every inch of the Seiten Taisei’s skin, moaning as the creature grinned and returned it tenfold, leaving every cell and nerve in Hakkai’s body burning and aching with desire. It wasn’t long before Hakkai was at the edge of climax, and the Seiten Taisei was emitting a continual rumbling hum and eyeing Hakkai’s dark, dripping cock with a hunger that had nothing to do with food or fighting. Hakkai considered allowing the beast to taste him, but his need to fuck outweighed all other considerations, and they were running out of time.

“I now claim what is mine,” he told the Seiten Taisei, punctuating the declaration with another chi-pulse. The beast held Hakkai’s gaze for several seconds, then lowered his eyes and arched his neck so that his throat was exposed.

_I will allow it._

Hakkai could almost swear he heard the beast respond in words, but he was too intent on preparing the Seiten Taisei to ponder that for long. He slipped his vines between the creature’s buttocks and sent small pulses of chi to stretch and open him for penetration. Hakkai released the vines binding the Seiten Taisei’s limbs, intending to turn him around, but it only took a second for the Seiten Taisei to shove Hakkai to the ground and rip his clothing completely off, straddling his waist and leering at him with a decidedly wicked sneer. Hakkai grinned back and grabbed the Seiten Taisei around the waist, digging his claws in just enough to reassert his dominance. The Seiten Taisei hissed but did not resist as Hakkai lifted and positioned him so that the tip of Hakkai’s cock was pressed against the beast’s entrance. Hakkai let loose a low, long growl, and the Seiten Taisei’s eyes glittered as he pushed himself onto Hakkai’s erection.

Despite Hakkai’s best efforts, the Seiten Taisei was still almost unbearably tight, but Hakkai fought through the searing pain of initial entry, thrusting upward until he’d buried himself to the root inside the Seiten Taisei, who for his part had lowered himself, snarling and hissing, until he was fully seated on Hakkai’s lap, his knees drawn up to his chest. They remained motionless for a few moments, the Seiten Taisei panting and studying Hakkai’s face with sharp, cunning eyes. Hakkai summoned some chi and focused it on the spot where their bodies were joined, hoping it would help ease the discomfort. The moment the energy touched the Seiten Taisei, his eyes widened, their pupils dilating until only a faint ring of gold iris remained. Hakkai felt the beast’s muscles stretch and relax, and found himself sinking impossibly deeper into the Seiten Taisei. He experimented with a small jerk of his hips, and found his pain replaced by sublime pleasure. The Seiten Taisei cried out and returned the motion, his face contorted with a fierce joy that made Hakkai smile to see.

What followed was literally earth-shaking. The youkai and the elemental demon rocked and thrust and ground against each other, fangs flashing, claws scrabbling and scratching, vines and limbs twining and tightening. As their rutting grew more frantic, Hakkai could feel the ground rumbling beneath them, could hear the thunder grumbling and feel the static of impending lightning strikes tingling along his vines. The danger only intensified his arousal.

“Ahh!” Hakkai wasn’t sure which of them had shouted, but then his orgasm was upon him, shuddering and spilling into the Seiten Taisei, who had somehow managed to wrap his legs around Hakkai’s waist and was squeezing his thighs in time with Hakkai’s orgasm. Hakkai felt the beast’s erect cock sliding against his stomach and smelled his impending release, and he felt another layer of control slide away. Hakkai pulled out and rolled the Seiten Taisei onto his back in one swift motion, then lowered his mouth to the beast’s erection, sucking hard and fast. The Seiten Taisei pumped into Hakkai’s mouth and howled his ecstasy to the heavens as he came. The taste of his spend was even more heady than his blood, Hakkai thought, swallowing until there wasn’t a drop left. He raised his head and gazed possessively at his beautiful beast, who lay sated and sleepy, his long, brown hair tumbling over his bare shoulders. Hakkai leaned over the Seiten Taisei and kissed him while using his vines to pick up the diadem and his own limiters, which Goku had dropped at the base of the tree.

“Goku,” he whispered, lowering the diadem into place. The Seiten Taisei blinked up at him and smiled in a way that tugged at Hakkai’s heart.

 _“Tenpou,”_ the beast whispered hoarsely, touching Hakkai’s cheek as the transformation took hold.

~*~*~

The rain was starting to let up when Gojyo and Jeep met Hakkai halfway between the shrine and the inn. Jeep fluttered around Hakkai’s head, chittering in annoyance when he realized he couldn’t take up his usual perch on Hakkai’s shoulder, since Hakkai was carrying Goku piggyback-style. Gojyo stared silently at Hakkai, who had done his best to wash up and straighten himself before departing the shrine… then at Goku, who was barefoot and fast asleep with his head lolling on Hakkai’s shoulder. Hakkai met Gojyo’s gaze without expression.

“You okay?” Gojyo finally asked.

“Yes,” Hakkai answered.

“Both of you?”

“Yes, Gojyo.” Hakkai couldn’t keep the note of impatience from his voice.

Gojyo reached for the pocket that usually contained his cigarettes, then dropped his hand with an irritated noise. “Damned rain,” he grumbled. “It’s just -- when the quakes and the thunder started, I thought…”

“I know,” Hakkai said, more gently. “I’m sorry to have worried you.”

Gojyo ran his hand through his damp hair. “You ain’t gonna tell me what happened,” he said with a resigned sigh.

Hakkai smiled wryly at his friend. “Are you sure you really want to know?” he asked.

Gojyo studied the two of them for a moment longer. “Probably not,” he answered with a grin. “C’mon, let’s put the monkey to bed, and I’ll buy you a beer. Had a good run at cards tonight.”

“I would like that,” Hakkai said. “I’ll meet you at the bar once I have Goku settled.”

They walked in their usual companionable silence back to the inn. Gojyo headed for the bar, and Hakkai carried Goku to their room. He laid Goku on the bed and tucked a blanket over him, running his fingers through the younger man’s wet hair. He was rather surprised at how little guilt he felt in the wake of their liaison. Hakkai supposed that was the remnants of his youkai-self’s influence, and that in the morning he would likely feel the full emotional impact of the events at the shrine. Although, given past patterns, Hakkai had absolutely no idea how much Goku would remember of their tryst once he awoke. By the end, the Seiten Taisei had seemed almost lucid, Hakkai thought, though he’d called Hakkai by a stranger’s name.

Hakkai shook his head. What’s done is done, he told himself. _Best not to think too hard on it, at least for now._ He Goku’s cheek a final, lingering caress, and Goku shifted in his sleep, murmuring something indistinct, his nose wrinkled as if he was deep in thought. Hakkai couldn’t resist running his thumb over the ridged skin between his brows in an attempt to smooth it out, then running it up his forehead to tap gently against Goku’s diadem.

“Until we meet again,” he whispered. He rose to leave, but was stopped by strong fingers closing around his wrist. Goku’s eyes were half-open and gleaming in the moonlight filtering through the smudged window-glass. For a moment, Hakkai could swear he saw the cat-like pupils of the Seiten Taisei staring up at him.

“It’s a promise,” Goku said with a sly, sleepy grin.

~*end*~


End file.
